


Late Night Thoughts

by Rhyet



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Beetlebug, Dildos, Don't leave the sunshine child unattended, M/M, Male!LB, Male!Marinette - Freeform, Mario/Marin whichever one you'd prefer, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhyet/pseuds/Rhyet
Summary: Adrien finally gets some unsupervised time off at home, and he plans to use it well.





	Late Night Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this just because we need more content like this in the fandom lmao. By the way, I'm basing Mario and Beetlebug's appearances off of this artist's cause they look cool:
> 
> https://twitter.com/zhdskanf10/status/662696727091109888  
> https://twitter.com/zhdskanf10/status/745950236196016128

It had taken Adrien five agonizingly long days of work to get a break. Attending school, photoshoots, fencing, basketball and Chinese lessons all at once hardly gave him any free time. Add to that the demands of being Paris’ beloved superhero, fighting Hawkmoth’s akumas by day and routine patrols with Beetlebug by night- As fun as it was for him, all those years as Chat Noir brought about constant exhaustion.

He had been waiting for this moment: his father flew to Bordeaux for a business trip, Nathalie went out on some errands for the household, and the Gorilla was nowhere in sight. He had taken off his ring so that Plagg couldn’t make fun of him for what he was about to do. Taking one last precaution, Adrien held his ear to the bedroom door for any stray footsteps and was pleased to meet silence across the spacious hallways. Finally, he had the mansion all to himself.

The model wasn’t in a rush, deciding to take things slow and enjoy every minute of alone time he had. He took off his white button-down and black shirt in one go and tossed it aside, exposing his bare torso to the evening air. His jeans followed soon after, bringing them down his smooth, creamy legs till he was left in his black boxer briefs. Those would be taken care of later.

Still slightly cautious, Adrien turned off the lights and laid down on his bed. He closed his eyes to relax, letting his body sink further into the warm duvet. The only presence around him were the beams of moonlight that seeped through windows left ajar. One by one, he let stray thoughts enter and exit his mind as they pleased. Ones about the boy who took his heart…

Beetlebug. His genuine love for the city. His resourcefulness in battle. His incredible flexibility. The way his bluebell eyes rolled during one of Chat’s many bad puns. His intoxicating laugh whenever Chat made a well-timed one. The steaming, roasted coffee they shared one, cold night ago. Those supple, kissable lips. The inviting, firm chest that Chat rested his head on to sleep. Those rapid heartbeats his partner tried not to show. The way his suit hugged his slim but toned body, leaving nothing to the imagination…

Adrien became restless. His body felt a wave of heat and noticed the tent forming in his underwear. His breath hitched as he reached down and began palming his half-hard dick. Desire quickly clouded his mind, thinking about how badly he wanted Beetlebug beside him. Adrien never felt so strongly about anyone else before, wondering if all the hints and advances he’d made were finally paying off.

His hand sped up on instinct, soft whimpers coming out of his mouth. “Nngh…”

_Look how hot and bothered you are right now, Adrien. All this just for me?_

The blond didn’t dare open his eyes, insisting that it was Beetlebug touching him right now. He could just visualize his partner’s azure eyes staring onto his flushed figure with the intent akin to a that of a beast. There was handsome smirk upon his features, bearing that signature confidence that turned Adrien’s knees weak. He could feel warmth emanating from hero’s clothed hand, playfully squeezing Adrien to hardness.

_Sure you want to go through with this, pretty boy? I don’t want to hurt you._

“Y-Yes… I need you so badly right now. Hurt me, t-tease me- Please…”

_Sssh, it’s okay, Adrien… I promise, I’ll make you feel good._

Adrien took a finger from his free hand and ghosted it over his lips, thinking about how tender and delicious kissing the blue-haired teen would be. They would start with light, chaste pecks, Beetlebug quick to lick Adrien’s lower lip for access. He would gladly give it to him and completely let the other ravage his mouth. Their tongues would dance, going in and out of each other’s mouths while gazing into each other’s half-lidded eyes. Beetlebug would slip his hand under the band of Adrien’s boxer briefs to languidly stroke him, possibly even teasing Adrien by lightly pulling on the tip of his tongue with his front teeth.

“Mmm-ah! B-Bettlebug…”

Adrien took off his underwear as fast as he could, shuddering when his dick met with cold air and continued jerking himself off at a faster pace. His other hand flew past his mouth as Beetlebug began to travel downward, peppering the model in kisses along his neck and collarbone. He soon reached Adrien’s chest and started playing with his nipples, sucking and flicking one of them with his tongue, pinching and pulling on the other with his fingers, further arousing the blond.

_You must really like to be teased here, don’t you? Your body’s reacting so well to me, I’d expect that from a slut such like yourself._

Shivers ran down Adrien’s spine. The thought of Beetlebug calling him names like those really turned him on. He reached for the drawer to quickly pull out a dildo and some lube. Although he’d fingered himself before, that alone never felt enough.

Three digits were coated with lube as they entered him one at a time. At this point, Beetlebug’s suit disappeared, presenting Adrien with his gorgeous figure and six to seven-inch cock. Adrien could feel a flush run through his face, ear-to-ear. The thought of having that impressive girth inside of him made him drool a bit.

_Spread your legs for me, mkay handsome?_

“Y-Yes…” He did as he was told, holding his ass in place with a hand and exposing his cute hole.

Beetlebug proceeded to reach down and gave the head of Adrien’s dick a few teasing licks before taking it all in. Adrien held back a strangled noise, suddenly being enveloped in the warmth and wetness of his crush’s mouth. The superhero was unrelenting, pressing his tongue against the shaft while bobbing his head back and forth. Meanwhile, the fingers still left in Adrien’s hole were working diligently, thrusting and scissoring him just as fast as he was being sucked. He failed to bite back lustful moans from escaping his lips. Adrien knew he was done for the moment he found his sweet spot. He opened his eyes and for a moment, all he could see was white. He let out a loud yelp as his body spasmed in a wave of pleasure. His fingers slipped out of him, preventing himself from cumming with the intent of lubing up his toy. His cock ached, needy for release but the model knew it was only a matter of time.

From where he was lying down, he could see Beetlebug towering above him, breathing rugged as he knelt back on the bed. He was working on his own erection with the lube. His partner noticed him gawking and smirked at him, biting his lower lip to make the show all the more erotic.

_See, Adrien? You’re the only one who can make my dick this hard… You know, it’s a bit embarrassing for me to do this in front of you, but my body just- Nfph! Needs you so fucking bad. And I know how much you need me, too. I can just imagine all those- Haaah…! L-Lewd fantasies you have in that pretty, little head of yours. I wanna give you the attention you’ve been yearning for, to pleasure you so much that you can only think of me. I bed you’d love just that, wouldn’t you?_

Adrien nodded vigorously, getting pushed so close to the edge.

_That’s what I like to see, handsome._

Beetlebug soon shuffled closer and lined his member to Adrien’s ass. He wasn’t done with him yet, every thrust missing the twitching hole on purpose and rubbing against his thighs, earning a desperate whine from the blond.

“D-Don’t tease me! I-I don’t know how much more I can take.”

_Then beg for it. Show me how much you want my cock inside of you. I won’t do anything unless you prove to me that you deserve to be screwed senseless. If you do, I’ll fuck you so hard that you’ll be seeing stars._

“Oh, god please. Please, please, please. I turn into such a slut whenever I think of you. Use me as much as you want, let everyone know that you own me. You know just what I need. Fill me up with your cock and make me feel whole.”

_That’s a good kitty, I’ll make sure you enjoy this._

Beetlebug held on to the blond’s waist and pressed against his entrance, slowly penetrating him inch by inch. He let out a low, feral growl, feeling just how wantonly Adrien wrapped around him with such warmth. Adrien shuddered, reveling in the sensation of Beetlebug’s girth inside him as it split his ass wide open. Before bottoming out, Beetlebug quickly pulled out with the head still inside and slammed all the way back in, hitting Adrien’s prostate dead on and catching him off guard.

At that moment, his entire body shook in pain and ecstasy. There were tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes. His back arched forward as Beetlebug set a steady yet unrelenting pace with each precise thrust pressing against that sensitive bundle of nerves.

_Fuck, you’re so hot, tightening around me like this. I can’t get enough of your ass, you feel so good. You really are such a whore, aren’t you, handsome?_

Adrien could only whine in response. His jaw went slack, senses blurring with every jolt of pleasure coursing through his lithe, abused figure. Everything around him felt incredibly hot, his trembling body was covered with a thin sheen of sweat. Even so, he couldn’t help but rock his hips to receive each sharp thrust. He was so, so close.

“More!” he cried out. “Harder, faster, anything!”

Adrien’s demands had been the switch Beetlebug needed. He flipped Adrien on his side and clung to a raised leg, closing the gap between them and stuffing Adrien as much as he could with his throbbing erection. He took his free hand and jerked the smaller teen off, ramming his cock into him over and over again. The stimulation was too much for Adrien to bear, eyes rolling back in bliss and sobs increasing in volume till he was screaming for sweet release. Beetlebug wasn’t any better, groaning even more when Adrien’s ass began to clench around him even tighter.

“Haah- Fuck! Beetlebug!” A couple more thrusts later and, in a split second, Adrien shoved the dildo as deep as it could go. “I’m g-gonna cum! I’m gonna cu- A-Aaaah…!”

The model threw his head back and rode through his long-awaited orgasm with a throaty scream. His body trembled violently as he came on his chest and even as far as his face, tasting the saltiness of his cum as it landed in his mouth. He could just imagine Beetlebug’s climax and how he would paint his walls in creamy, white streams of cum, making Adrien feel so full.

Adrien suddenly fell silent, gasping heavily in an attempt to catch his breath. He shivered as he slowly took out his toy out his worked hole, resisting the urge to push it back in. There were tear streaks running down his flushed face, and his tousled, sweaty blond hair stuck to his forehead. Broken from his daze, he let out an amused snort.

“That...” he said, in between pants. “…Was better than I expected.”

* * *

 

Little did Adrien know that while he was immersed in his intense imagination, a certain blue-haired superhero had been watching him the entire time.

To recap, Mario decided to pay Adrien a visit after a recent attack. While his reasoning to Tikki was that he needed to ask him a couple questions regarding the akuma victim, it mostly was just to see his crush again. He invited Chat Noir to tag along with him, but he wasn’t replying to his messages so he went alone.

The beet red, wide-eyed Beetlebug hid behind the balcony as he heard Adrien eventually stand up.  He saw him walk to his washroom, as well as the slick trail of lube running down his thighs. He fled the scene in utter shock as soon as he heard the bathroom door slam shut. Two things were for certain, though.

One, Mario would never forget the sight of his crush jacking off.

And two, he needed to find a way to tell him and set things straight.


End file.
